Assurance
by Gater101
Summary: OneShot. As she walked away, she felt it; the faintest brush of skin against skin.


Title: Assurance  
Summary: As she stepped away, she felt it; the faintest whisper of skin against skin.  
Characters: Teyla, John, Conlin, Kanan  
Pairing: John/Teyla, Teyla/Kanan, slight John/Conlin  
Rating: K

When she stepped up onto the platform in the mess hall, she heard his low laugh rumble through the almost empty cafeteria. She felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips as she realised that her friend was still there. It had been many days since she had last spoken with him – since the morning they'd spent out on one of the balconies of the main tower, in fact. She had spent longer without his company but she had sought him out purposely that morning as she knew she would not see him for some time, as she was to return to her people's new home world to give birth to her child that day.

Then her step faltered slightly when she heard the girlish giggle that followed his chuckle and she cocked her head to the side slightly. As she rounded the corner, she saw him – _them, _actually – tucked away in the corner at a small table and she frowned. She did not recall ever having seen the woman he was sharing breakfast with before. She looked around the mess hall in hopes of finding another whom she could sit with but the room was filled with people she barely knew.

She turned back to them and saw him point at the woman with his spoon, a smile playing around his mouth, his eyebrows raised comically. It was a sight she had not seen for some time. She felt something tug in her chest but she pushed the thought away, adjusting her tray of food so she could drop a comforting hand to her restless son. Resolved, she moved towards them, listening as their conversation washed over her. She did not know of what they spoke but the way in which John's face lit up told her that he was enjoying their conversation.

He had yet to notice her approach.

She stepped up beside the table and smiled down at him as he thrust a spoonful of food into his mouth, his eyes widening slightly as he noticed her, before looking away awkwardly, pushing his spoon into his oatmeal. He tugged the chair beside him out and smiled at her as she manoeuvred into it.

She looked to her other companion with interest; the woman was younger than Teyla, her hair was lighter and longer, a _pony-tail _tucked in on itself in a fashion that Teyla had seen amongst many of the women from Earth. She noted the blue colour of her uniform and assumed that she had come to Atlantis with the fresh batch of military personnel on the Daedalus.

John cleared his throat and Teyla slid her eyes to him as she picked up her roll.

"Teyla, this is Captain Conlin, she's... she's the new member of my team." Teyla felt her stomach clinch at that but she smiled to the young woman. She recognised the flag on her arm as that which Rodney sported. She eyed her quickly, noting her athletic form. She'd known he'd have to replace her one day. "Captain, this is Teyla Emmagan, the leader of Athos." She laid down her roll and extended her hand, which Conlin took eagerly.

"It's a real honour to meet you."

Teyla smiled and prodded her breakfast, suddenly having lost her appetite. She dropped her hand to her stomach once more and rubbed it gently. She really felt like she was ready to burst at any moment. She both relished and dreaded the thought of bringing another child into the world. It was a fear she'd shared only with John and she saw his eyes follow her motion and she was comforted.

"I was just telling Gill," Teyla tried not to frown at the use of the woman's first name, "about some of the training she'll be... _What _the hell are you eating?"

She smiled at him sheepishly around a mouthful of roll that she hadn't even realised she'd picked up.

"It's a fruit found on Athosia, a few slices of cucumber and bacon." She saw his face crinkle in distaste and she laughed slightly, thrusting it in his direction. "Would you like some?" He shook his head emphatically and held up his hands. "Surprisingly, it's very good."

"Well, you can keep it. I'll stick with my oatmeal thank you very much."

To prove his point, he stuck his full spoon into his mouth, munching happily causing both women to laugh. She recognised the glint in his eye and something tugged at her chest again as she realised he was showing off for the woman sitting across from the table. Teyla turned back to the woman and saw that she was grinning widely, her eyes fixed on John's face. Teyla raised an eyebrow and glanced at John; he knew very well the reaction he was incurring.

Teyla dropped the remainder of her roll onto her plate and took a sip of John's orange juice. She saw Conlin's eyes dart to her for a moment before she glanced down to her own plate. Teyla thought she felt a triumphant smirk tug at her lips but she pushed the ridiculous thought aside.

"If you don't mind my asking, how much longer have you got to go?" Conlin asked as she gestured towards Teyla's stomach.

Teyla felt the smile tug at her lips again at the thought of her son.

"Very soon. That is why I came to find you, John," she told him as he took his cup from her hands and sipped on it. "I will be leaving for Athosia in a few hours and wished to say goodbye." She saw him nod, even though a frown appeared on his features.

"You know I – _we _– would prefer it if you stayed on Atlantis to give birth."

She fixed him with an exasperated stare. She knew full well that he wanted her to stay on Atlantis where she could have 'proper medical treatment' but there were traditions amongst her people that would not be carried out on Atlantis. And besides, as she'd reminded him, he hadn't minded the first time around.

"My people have had many children long before _your _people came to this galaxy. I am quite sure I will be perfectly fine."

She saw the uncertainty creep over his face and she wondered where his new found concern was stemming from. Granted, she appreciated that her team – her _former _team, she reminded herself as she cast a glance at Conlin – worried for her safety but there were things that occurred that they could not appreciate. The birth of a child, especially a son – although no one besides she and John knew the sex of her child, not even Kanan – was steeped in tradition, a tradition that went as far back as her people could remember.

She watched him purse his lips and angle his head.

"I don't know..."

He didn't finish his sentence and Teyla didn't continue it either. She felt a heavy atmosphere settle over the table as she leaned back in her chair, trying to ease the ache in the small of her back.

"Have you chosen any names yet?" Teyla appreciated Conlin's efforts and she rewarded her with a smile.

"I have not." She paused, casting a cursory glance towards John before smiling at Conlin. "I will know it when I see them for the first time." She could almost feel the warm glow from his smile. Conlin smiled at her and Teyla thought that she could like her replacement.

The conversation continued around her as Teyla tuned out and listened to her body. Her womb flickered continuously, despite her soothing gestures and her back ached from the weight applied to it. Teyla heard him laughing some more, heard a few flirtatious words and saw a few glances pass from one to the other and she suddenly felt like an outsider, an intruder in a moment that she had wanted to share with her closest friend. It was ridiculous, really, and she knew it and yet, there is was, glaring at her. She shifted in her seat and, although he didn't look at her, she saw John's head jerk ever so slightly in her direction, saw his arm flex minutely in her direction.

"Are you all right?" His voice jerked her from her thoughts and she nodded without looking at him. "Are you sure? Maybe you should go see Keller."

"John," she admonished and he pursed his lips, a sheepish expression appearing across his features. She heard her name being called and she saw Kanan a few feet away. She felt John tense beside her, could almost feel the change in his manner as his body echoed the stillness in his eyes. She nodded to her husband. "I must be going."

She attempted to stand but failed and from one eye she saw Kanan advance towards her and with the other she saw John's had extended to her. He had moved so fast she hadn't even seen him stand, despite his leg being in plaster. She accepted his hand and let him pull her up, noting how he winced as she weighed down his healing arm. She felt instantaneous guilt swim through her, and she remembered that she had not been there for him when he'd been injured so. She felt even more alienated than she had moments before. Ridiculously, she felt bereft when his hand let hers go.

As she stepped away, she felt it; the faintest whisper of skin against skin as his finger found the root of her aching back by instinct; reassurance that she would be okay; reassurance that he was there and that he understood.

In that moment, her son was at peace.


End file.
